Iai
Iai is a BLK Spy Freak created by Kindkiller43. Appearance Iai looks like a BLK Spy wearing a Ninja Cowl colored A Distinctive Lack of Hue. At his waist he carries a black katana with a blood-red blade and two black, basic sheaths on each side of his body. Origin Iai is a wonder of science. He is the last of two distinguished clans- Spies skilled in swordsmanship and Spies skilled in speed and stealth. The clans long detested each other and eventually began ignoring each other, and by the time an affair was revealed they had forgotten about their past troubles. However, the two clans were genetically incompatible and the couple was unable to have a child. The father turned to Okto, whom he had recently met and was informed of his respawn studies, to try to combine their genes in his laboratory. Although not his preferred field. Okto quickly went to work and soon produced a healthy child. He was taken into both families and raised for a few years. However, news of this wonder child was leaked and the clans were wiped out when a titanic horde of Vagineers was released into their village. Iai was spared only because Okto and a younger Heavy Push Guy decided to visit that day and saved his life. Afterwards, Okto came back to the village and dug up ancient documents about both clans' techniques. He also found two items, one from each clan: A magic katana with abilities that vary with the user and a primitive Dead Ringer prototype. Giving these to Iai, he taught him the clans' techniques based on the documents. Behavior and Personality Iai is a very laid-back person. Little bothers him, and he sleeps frequently. He often has lunch with Okto and tea with Heavy Push Guy, usually getting a teacup to the face during the latter due to H.P.G.'s Push Hands. The only thing that angers him is the presence of a Vagineer. He will shout at the top of his lungs and instantly try to find and behead the Vagineer. Iai is also honorable. He fights with his best, kills quickly when necessary, and never deceives his opponents. Unless the opponent has a special power, he will fight any unarmed opponent barehanded. His oddest quirk is that his Iaido style worms its way into everything he does. This works not only with weapons and unarmed combat, but sometimes he will do things such as grab a drink and take a sip from a position with his hands at his sides, then put the cup down and put his arms back, all faster than most can process. Although usually unnaturally proficient at this, comedy ensues whenever he fails. Powers and Abilities *Iai's most well-known ability is his proficiency in the sword style known as Iaido, the art of unsheathing the blade, striking quickly, and resheathing the blade. He also applies this to the use of his Enforcer and unarmed combat, making him quick and unpredictable. Also, he is ambidextrious, allowing him to use his weapons equally in either hand. *Iai is extremely fast, outpacing most Scouts (and Freak variants) without trying and able to perform Flash Steps in rapid succession. Also, he can perform such movements silently, alerting the most aware Freaks only if he steps quite close to them. *Iai can perform a combat method known as Seikūken, which allows him to control an area around him within arm's or weapon's length. By concentrating hard, he can perform this, creating a sphere of influence that only highly skilled fighters can see. He can do this to defend from assault or attack unaware enemies, the latter much easier with his sword or Enforcer. He can dodge or block attacks with minimum effort, no matter how fast or numerous the assault. *His strength is unmatched compared to most near-normal Freaks, being able to shatter bone with ease and punch through conventional metals. He once even lifted Heavy Push Guy (who is twice as large and many times heavier than a normal Heavy) and ran unhindered for miles (although this may just be a comedic exaggeration). Iai's arsenal is also varied and quite dangerous on their own. #'Hitoshiiru': A combination of the japanese words of "Unseen" and "Force", Hitoshiiru is a special blade whose name and abilites were defined by the wielder's, therefore Iai's, personal tastes. The ability is activated by the command "Predate from Shadows!". When activated the blade of the weapon turns invisible. After acquiring a "target", he attacks as normal, but can only move a about half his usual speed. However, the blade will reveal itself gradually as the target begins to see the blade during its Iaido attacks. The more of the blade the target sees, the faster Iai gets and the more greivous the wounds the blade inflicts get. When fully viewed, Iai moves three times faster than normal and the target receives mortal wounds from even a slight nick or scratch. #'Custom Enforcer': An Enforcer upgraded with Australium and metals like those used in Heavy Push Guy's body. It is capable of firing much faster than a regular Revolver with more power and accuracy than a stock Enforcer. However, it is much louder than even a Sniper Rifle and the bullets are non-lethal, dealing only impact damage to any surface. #'Proto Dead Ringer': A prototype Dead Ringer from his ancestors. It looks like a normal Dead Ringer, but is much more tarnished on the outside. It functions like a normal Dead Ringer in that it fakes death, but with key differences: It uncloaks silently, decreases damage taken by 10% instead of 90% while cloaked, stays cloaked for much longer, and increases the user's speed tenfold. Other than that, it works like any other Invis Watch. While not his ability, his DNA is synced to one of Okto's Respawn chambers, allowing him to recover from death in seconds. However, if someone killed him, it is highly unlikely he'll fight them immediately after, especially since respawning makes him hungry. Faults and Weaknesses *Iai is honorable to the point that he will reveal himself to an opponent before striking him down. This also applies to his Proto Dead Ringer, for he makes his presence purposefully known whilst cloaked. His policy of fighting unarmed combatants bare-handed means higher-level Freaks unaffected by physical blows may have an advantage if he doesn't know beforehand (This does not apply to Vagineers). *Iai must concentrate and stay still for a short time to activate his Seikūken, making him vulnerable to quicker Freaks before activation and allowing smarter, stronger Freaks to plan whilst active. *Hitoshiiru's ability is useless on Freaks that are slower/have less perception of speed and functions only as a normal (albeit stronger) katana.. *Iai's Seikūken works best outside of a certain radius. If one gets past the outer radius of the sphere, Iai has a much harder time blocking at the closer range. *Seikūken cannot be used while conciously moving (i.e. walking, running, jumping, etc.) *If Iai loses his sword sheaths, he cannot effectively use Iaido with his katana. Trivia *Iai's Seikūken is derived from a technique under the same name from the anime and manga series History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:BLK Team Category:Spies Category:Neutral Good Beings